The Guardians
by Sylph
Summary: This is my first story! It's 5th year (in other words, Voldemort's back!) and some special people are selected as Guardians of Hogwarts...hence the title. The classes are a lot harder...there's some romance...c'mon, they're 15! Anyways, please read and re
1. Suicide and an appalling textbook list

A/N: OK, right now this is just an experimental story. I have a very, very vague plot only. And a bunch of scattered ideas. The first chapter is basically nothing, I just sat down and started writing. *sighs* if anyone has any ideas to help me, please email me! Or if you have any funny incidents or if you have some cool class idea. Thanks! I'm not British either (too bad!) so feel free to correct me. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Um...thanks to all the people who reviewed the first time! You ppl are awesome...I'm just reposting this so new people will see it, I made tiny changes, and I HAD THE STUPID TITLE WRONG *smacks herself in the head* Champions? That's book four. This is the Guardians...  
  
The Guardians  
Chapter One  
  
The early mists caressed her bare arms; she inhaled the salty air and smiled. It was so peaceful...the rhythmic singing of the waves cleansed her troubled thoughts. Ever since Dumbledore's announcement...Voldemort's back...she was so scared...  
Right here, right now, everything seemed so far away. With George and Fred's newfound money, they had taken everyone on a little vacation-everyone meaning the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione. Even Bill and Charlie were here. That is, when they weren't out on 'errands' and 'meeting friends'.   
The rough sand under her was cool, and the birds' calls soothing. The sun's colored rays reached out to dapple the water's welcoming surface. Here, nothing was wrong. Everything was so basic and simple-the rising sun, the cold, clear water, the birds, the sand-everything was natural and magical, magical in a different way, no wands, no curses or charms.  
She stared across the horizon, thinking, if only...  
She saw a dark figure moving mechanically through the mists, towards the ocean. She sat up and squinted. Somehow, the figure was familiar, and yet-  
The lonely figure stood at the edge of the ocean, water gently lapping his feet. And, as if held under a spell, he (for she could see no gentle curves) started walking into the purple water.   
She shivered. This early, the ocean was always freezing-he would surely catch something if he stood there any longer. And he kept walking...knee deep, waist deep, now chest level. He just kept walking...and, with horror, she realized he was not intending to stop.  
'Wait!' she yelled. She got up and ran towards him. 'Don't do it!'  
Run faster, her mind urged her. You can't let him kill himself!  
She dove into the water, heedless of the shallowness. The water slammed into her with a wave of icy pins. She gasped and surfaced for a breath, scanning the water's surface. She had never gone swimming much, since wizards and witches had broomsticks to fly. She fought against the waves pushing her back, straining to swim towards where she thought he had walked. Her back muscles were cramping already, sending hot needles of pain down her back.   
Right now, she wished she had some gillyweed. She took another deep breath, here goes nothing, and opened her eyes underwater. It stung a bit at first, her brown eyes unused to the new environment, but the clarity of her sight was incredible. Admittedly, there wasn't much to see-just a rocky bottom and blobs of seaweed here and there, no interesting sea life-but she felt wonderfully proud to be able to see underwater.   
Something bumped her, and she screamed. Nothing came out but a string of writhing bubbles. She very nearly choked-a shark!-when she finally saw that it was the guy, it was the figure that just attempted hara-kiri, it was   
Harry. Oh my stars, Harry!  
Harry-trying to kill himself? To drown himself?  
She lurched forward and grabbed him-placed one arm under his neck, one under his knees-and kicked upward furiously, her breath running out dangerously fast, Harry a dead weight in her arms.  
She broke the ocean's glassy surface, muscles aching, lungs screaming. She sucked in the fresh air-dry, life-giving air. The shore looked so very far away. How was she to get there?  
With much wriggling and twisting, she finally succeeded in draping Harry on her back. She blushed when she thought of how many times she had longed for him to be on top of her. Not now! What the bloody hell are you doing, having sexual fantasies about him when he's-when he's unconscious! The silly git just tried to drown himself!  
Resolutely, she started to swim. The cold was seeping into her very soul, her muscles were so tired and cramped, she could barely stay up-but she had to swim, she had to get back on land, she had to!  
With enormous exertion, she managed to swim, bloody dolphin kicked towards the shore. Her arms were occupied with keeping Harry on her, and she kicked furiously, gasping for air.  
She felt like leaving Harry out here. He tried to kill himself. He tried to end his life.  
After what seemed an hour, her feet felt sandy bottom again. She stood up, and almost collapsed. Exhaustion was now swallowing her, and she staggered drunkenly onto the beach. She slung Harry down from her shoulders, threw him aside, and sat down.  
'Harry,' she croaked. 'Harry!'  
Of course he didn't respond. Frantically she racked her mind for some sort of healing charm, something to get him breathing. Or maybe some sort of basic Muggle skill, after all, she had taken Muggle Studies just last year. Something flickered dimly at the back of her mind.  
Uncertainly, she pushed down on his stomach. There was a gurgling sound, and water rushed out of his mouth. She pushed again, and even more gushed out. But-was he breathing?   
She put her ear by his mouth, trying to listen for breathing sounds, or trying to feel the air coming out.  
Breathe air into him.  
'How?' she asked. 'I'm no Madame Pom Pom, how do I get air back into him?'  
Put your mouth over his, and blow into his mouth. Blow so that you see his chest rise. Do this again every 5 seconds.  
She lowered herself over him, put her mouth on his. She blushed. My mouth is on Harry Potter's! Cautiously, she breathed.  
Astoundingly, she saw his chest rise gently. Again she blew, and his chest rose once more. She tried it five more times, then stopped. Is he breathing now?   
Once again she put her ear by his mouth. This time, she could hear faint, ragged breaths. Her heart jumped. She breathed into him 4 more times, and-yes-she could see it now-he was breathing on his own. She had saved him!  
She shook him gently. 'Harry,' she pleaded. 'Harry, please wake up. Please.'  
And then-he opened his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. 'Ginny-what? Where am I?'  
All the morning's stress was now pushing for a way out, yelling to be set free. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and a few dropped onto Harry's face. 'How could you?' she yelled. 'How could you do that? How could you try and kill yourself? Harry!'  
Now his face was sad. 'Ginny-' he began.  
'I was so worried!' she ranted. 'I had to dive in and save you, and swim back here with you on my back, the water was freezing, I can't even swim, goddammit, and I had to breathe life back into you! I'm cold and I'm tired and I thought you were dead! You tried to kill yourself! There's no excuse for that! Imagine what Mum and Dad and Ron, for god's sake, think of Ron or Hermione or even me! And what about Fred and George? Or Hagrid! Think of how we would feel!'  
Harry's eyes widened. 'I'm so sorry, Ginny, I didn't think, but you don't understand! You don't understand at all!'  
She narrowed her eyes. 'I'm sorry I don't understand your woes, the bad things in your life so terrible you try to take it away!'  
'You have never been through anything I have!' he yelled. 'You can't even imagine it! Your parents are alive! You have a loving family! You never had to face the murderer that killed your parents, that killed so many others! You never faced the person that betrayed your parents to that murderer! Goddammit, Ginny, don't start judging me when you don't know anything! Just leave me be, you should have let me drown!'  
'I may have never been through any of the things you have, I may be younger than you, I may not be as brave or heroic, but I'm not stupid enough to kill myself! That's what you did! You killed yourself! Don't you realize that's no solution? And you're right, I should just throw you back into that ocean right now!'  
He slumped. 'Ginny, it's no use fighting. And I really am grateful to you. I'm just-overwhelmed or something.'  
She softened. 'Harry, I was so worried.'  
He reached out and hugged her. 'Thank you. You're right. I should have never tried to kill myself. But I wasn't doing it for an escape.'  
'Oh? Then what other reason would there be?'  
'I just didn't want to burden other people and make messes out of their lives anymore.'  
She blinked back tears and hugged him back, hard. 'Don't ever try it again. Too many people love you, you're never a burden.'  
She felt love for him, love so strong. But was it sisterly? Romantic? Or just the bond that resulted from her saving his life? Was it just love for life?  
She stood up and extended her hands back to him. 'Come, let's go back to the house.'  
  
  
Ron's jaw dropped when he saw Harry walking in with Ginny, his arm draped over her shoulders. 'What happened? You're both sopping wet! Don't tell me you decided to take a dip this early!'  
Ginny gently deposited Harry in a chair. 'Stop gaping, Ron, and make some hot tea for Harry. I want some too, come to think of it.'  
Ron scowled. 'Not until I get an explanation!'  
'Harry is very tired, as am I,' said Ginny shortly. 'He drowned himself and I went and saved him.'  
'Oh,' said Ron dubiously. 'I'll start making that tea, then...'  
Harry smiled weakly. 'Tell you more later.'  
'Well, come on,' instructed Ginny. 'I'll help you upstairs, you need to get out of those clothes.'  
Harry nodded. 'Yes'm.'  
As the two walked upstairs, Ron cast a suspicious glance at their backs. 'Not even telling me anything,' he grumbled. 'Now they're just so close. He better not be getting any ideas about Ginny, not while she's MY sister!'  
Hermione came down. 'What's wrong?' she asked. 'I saw Harry and Ginny, and they were both sopping wet. I decided to not ask anything for now.'  
'You've got me,' Ron shrugged. 'What I got from them was that Harry went and drowned himself and Ginny went and rescued him.'  
Hermione laughed. 'This early? They probably just decided to go skinny dipping together.'  
'Skinny-dipping? What's that?'  
'It's swimming naked. You didn't know?'  
Ron's eyes widened. 'Of course they didn't! Don't be daft, this is Harry Potter and my sister you're talking about!'  
Hermione shrugged. 'All right, we'll find out soon enough. When are we going to Diagon Alley?'  
'In a couple of days, I think. Can you believe the number of required books this year? Fred and George certainly didn't have this many!'  
'Well of course! After all...You-Know-Who has returned.'  
Ron said, apprehensively, 'Do-do you reckon we'll actually have to fight him? Do you think we're going to be meeting him anytime soon?'  
Hermione shuddered. 'I hope not. From Harry's descriptions, I wouldn't want to.'  
Ron sat back, dizzy. Too much was happening, too soon. He had wanted a peaceful, happy life. Then he went and made friends with Harry, who was like a magnet for evil. And now...  
Shit.  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Due to unfortunate circumstances of the past year, this year's studies shall   
be particularity important. It is believed amongst the faculty at Hogwarts that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, has returned to his position of power. Thus we are justified in saying it is very important to learn your lessons this year. You are now required to take every class offered except Muggle Studies. There is a new class this year: Getting Away. Also, we would appreciate a notification by owl if you are returning this year. Rest assured we will be doing everything in our power to keep you safe.  
On a brighter note:  
Congratulations! You have been chosen as the new prefect of Gryffindor.  
You are sharing this year's role with Mr. Ron Weasley, Miss Hermione   
Granger, Mr. John Turnstand, and Miss Mariah Casey. Enclosed is a list of  
your duties and our expectations. We look forward to your reply.  
Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no  
longer than July 30th.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Here are some of our expectations of a Prefect at Hogwarts. You are to set agood example for everyone in your house. You are tokeep up your current good grades. You are to help anyone who asks, and even if they don't ask. You will be like an older sibling to those younger than you. You are to mind the words of the Head Boy and Girl. You are allowed to use the prefect baths, which will be shown to you on October 30th, the day prefects are expected to show up.   
You will, on that day, receive your house password. You will also be   
further instructed.  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
  
UNIFORM  
Fifth year students will require:  
1. Three sets of black robes, black, some alternations allowed.  
2. One plain pointed hat (purple) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One pair of thick protective boots (dragon hide, flame retardant)  
5. One winter cloak (green, silver fastenings)  
6. One or more dress robes  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)  
The Intermediate-Advanced Guide to Transfiguration  
Tips for Quick Transfiguration  
Transfiguring Yourself   
An Index of all the Plants and Herbs in the World  
One Thousand Healing Magical Plants and Herbs  
Recognizing Dangerous Plants, Herbs, or Fungi   
Charms to Ward off Various Dangers  
Reversal to Various Charms  
Disarm with a Charm!  
Potions: On A Whole New Level  
Recognizing Deadly Potions  
The Seer's Handbook to Divination  
Prophecizing  
History of Wizards: Interesting Patterns and Facts  
Ancient Folklore and Wizard Myths  
Defending Yourself Against Spells  
Defending Yourself Against Magical Creatures  
Getting Away Fast  
Battle Tactics For Desperate Times  
Book of Magical Creatures and How To Take Care of Them  
How to Handle and Find Magical Creatures  
Everything You Need to Know About Arithmancy  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
2 wands   
1 silver cauldron (standard size 4)  
1 set crystal phials  
2 pairs unbreakable waterproof smoke detecting safety goggles  
3 ink bottles (black, blue, purple, or green)  
feather quills (recommended number:13)  
2 quick quotes quills  
scrolls (at least 1000)  
brass scales  
level 5 potions ingredients  
1 telescope   
wizard calculator  
basic healing set  
  
Students may bring an owl OR cat  
Students are required to bring their own broom, at least a Cleansweep 9 quality   
The school realizes the expenses are high, so we are happy to help families out in relations to cost.  
  
Harry stared at the list before him. Were they crazy? The number of textbooks was...ludicrous. There was no better word for it. His head hurt already, just looking at what he had ahead of him. His bank account would run out. Not to mention the Weasleys, if the 5th years' studies were intensified that much, imagine paying for Ron and Ginny and Fred and George-he was now gladder than ever that he had given his winnings to them. And the money Fred and George were bringing in was wonderful. The Weasleys had improved their home greatly. And now Ron could afford to get real dress robes, not the silly frilly ones he had last year. And perhaps now they could even all get the broomsticks that were on the list.  
And he was a prefect! He honestly wasn't expecting this to happen. Hermione, sure, but him? At least Ron was a prefect, too. Mrs. Weasley would be so proud. Mrs. Weasley-the best mother he had ever had. While the Dursleys had hated him, and beat him, and locked him up, and underfed him, Mrs. Weasley was the one who always took care of him, loved him, fed him when he was visiting. Why, she was the 'family' to come and see him during the third task, last year, and afterwards in Madam Pomfrey's hospital, she had hugged him and held him when the hurt was over whelming. Mrs. Weasley gave him a homemade sweater each year, and food.   
Harry smiled.   
  
Mrs. Weasley looked worried. 'Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?'  
'Yes, Mum,' Ron reassured her for the ten thousandth time.  
'Remember, Ron, your vault is 264, and Ginny's is 365, and Fred, you and George have vault 10,327. And do lend your sister and brother some money.'  
Fred looked impatient. 'Mum, relax. Of course we're lending Ron money! In fact, we're only charging him 50% interest per day!'  
Mrs. Weasley was outraged. 'Don't you dare! I did not raise my boys to be so selfish!'  
'He was joking, Mrs. Weasley,' Hermione said soothingly.   
Mrs. Weasley smiled. 'You can never be too sure with these two. Oh, Hermione, dear, you do remember your vault number? And Harry? What about you?'  
'Yes,' they chorused.  
Ron glanced at his list despondently. 'Come on, then,' he said. 'We've got a ton of things to get...'  
George nodded. 'This list goes on forever.'  
'I wonder what the dress robes are for? Perhaps there'll be another ball this year!' said Hermione eagerly.  
'Yeah, or perhaps we're dressing up to meet Voldemort and his Death Eaters in a civilized manner,' said Ron sarcastically. 'What else would dress robes be for?'  
'Ron!' scolded Mrs. Weasley. 'Mind your manners!'  
At the same time, everyone leaned in to touch the portkey they had set up. 'Goodbye, Mum,' said Ginny.  
'You have a good trip, dear.'  
After they arrived, George asked 'Hey, Hermione, what happened with Viktor? Are you two still together?'  
Ron stiffened at the memory. 'Yes, Hermione, did you end up going to his Bulgarian home this summer?'  
Fred's jaw dropped. 'He invited you to his home? Viktor Krum? Why didn't you take us along?'  
Ginny frowned. 'You git, they wanted to spend some quality romantic time together.'  
'Actually,' said Hermione casually, 'I didn't go. I didn't want to, I preferred coming here.'  
Ron smiled inside. Perhaps...perhaps he had a chance, this year.  
'Ahem,' said Harry. 'Let's get to Gringotts, shall we?'  
They set off for the wizarding bank. A goblin greeted them suspiciously.  
'Vault 13,000,' said Harry.  
'264 and 365,' said Ron.  
'10,327,' said Fred and George.  
'1,517,' said Hermione.  
'Have you all your keys?' the goblin snapped.  
In response, they all dug around in their pockets and flourished the small, golden keys. The goblin scowled as he examined them. 'A little dirty, but they seem to be fine. Codbait will take you. Codbait!'  
Another goblin came over. He led them to a tunnel like place, where Ron knew little mine carts would zoom them around underground. The ride was dizzying but exhilarating, much like a Muggle roller coaster. Earlier in the summer, Hermione had taken him, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George to an amusement park. They all enjoyed it immensely; though Harry had claimed it to be a little tame compared to broomsticks. Ron had retorted he was becoming insufferable like Lockhart.  
They all retrieved a considerable amount of money.   
'Want to go to the Parlor for a bit of ice cream first?' offered Fred. 'It's on us.'  
'Oh, I couldn't,' said Hermione. 'We've stayed at your house all summer, me and Harry will pay.'  
'We will?' said Harry innocently.   
Hermione gave him a warning look. 'Yes, we will.'  
Ron looked eager. 'Do you think they'll have Dippin' Dots?'  
Ginny said anxiously, 'Let's go to Patrick's later. We really should get our school things first.'  
Ron turned to his sister, concerned. 'Ginny! You're acting like Hermione! Don't do it!'  
Hermione stuck out her tongue. 'Don't be childish, Ron, Ginny is quite right.'  
Harry raised his eyebrows. 'Childish?'  
George put an arm around Hermione, and Fred put his arm around Ginny. 'Right, then, we'll take the ladies for fittings of their dress robes now...'  
'Don't you dare!'  
  
Three hours and one ice cream each later (except Hermione, who was still at Flourish and Blotts), the sextuplet was tired and ready to go.   
'My arms are falling off,' groaned Ginny. 'I can't believe how many textbooks I have!'  
'Not to mention girly things,' retorted Ron. 'Look at me and Harry!'  
George snorted. 'You think you have a lot? Fred and I have filled up 3 bags each!'  
Hermione came in then, breathlessly dumping her books on the table. 'Sorry I'm late, I just had to pick up some extra reading books...' She looked around blankly at the speechless people before her. 'What's the matter? You look like fish, gaping like that!'  
Fred shook his head. 'I think Hermione's won the battle.'  
Hermione had successfully filled 5 bags worth of books.  
Harry laughed. 'That's our Hermione.'  
She blushed. 'I just wanted to be prepared.'  
Ginny smiled at her. 'Just you guys wait till you see her new dress robes! You'll be 5 times more astonished than you are now!'  
George was immediately interested. 'What are they like? Low cut and snug?'  
Hermione smiled bewitchingly. 'You'll see! Ginny looks great, too.'  
Ginny looked up. 'Do you really think so? Maybe someone else besides Neville will take me this year.'  
Harry glanced at her quickly before looking away. 'I'm sure someone will.'  
Ron glared suspiciously at Harry. Oh, no you don't. Not with Ginny. I don't care if you're my best friend or not, we're talking about this later.  



	2. Three Guardians and SILVER robes

A/N: All right, this is the second chapter! This was originally my first chapter, then I wrote that other one...*shrugs* But I'm still in desperate need of IDEAS!!! Please? I realize if you had good ideas you could write your own fic...but if you helped me even the TEENSIEST bit I would most definitely give you credit!!! I have a very cool, extremely VAGUE plot set out and I need help with details. Oh and would anyone like to be my beta reader? Email me!  
  
The Guardians  
Chapter Two  
  
My Dearest Harry,  
I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
SOLO TU BABY!  
Love Always,  
Fire-Life  
  
Harry reread the note over and over, trying to recognize the handwriting. What was solo tu anyway? It was written in loopy, strange handwriting, with red ink. It scared him. Someone out there loved him? Loved? He was only fifteen. Love was unheard of. Love should've been especially unheard of at this time, when Voldemort was back, powerful, rising, stronger than before. And he, Harry Potter, had helped bring Voldemort back! His own blood had revived him! The very thought made him feel sick. Of course he had not given the blood willingly, but it was a key factor to the rising of the Dark Lord, it was the last and most important step, and-  
Suddenly, he noticed the door was rattling furiously. 'Harry! Are you in there? Harry! Professor Dumbledore wants you!'  
'Come in,' called Harry, hastily shoving the love note into his school chest.  
'I can't! The damn door's locked! I would've entered before this if it wasn't, you doofus!'   
The door opened and Hermione Granger, one of his best friends at Hogwarts, the wizarding school he attended, stormed in.  
'What are you doing?' she hissed. 'I was knocking for ages, you missed breakfast, the prefect meeting is about to start, you're going to make me late, and I was really looking forward to seeing Professor McGonagall again, I wanted to talk to her about some things, and now that you're a prefect, you're supposed to set a good example, even though no one else is here yet, and how would it look if I was late with you?'   
Harry grinned. He was too used to Hermione ranting to be offended too much.  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming, let me get dressed." Harry climbed out of bed, forgetting that he was only in his Quidditch boxers. He and Hermione both turned red, though she also looked as though she was hiding a smile. He hurriedly pulled on his new black Hogwarts robes. They had green lining, since Hogwarts had let up on the strict uniform. He suspected it was so they would look less conspicuous if they went anywhere, like Hogsmeade.  
Suddenly worry clouded Hermione's pretty face. "You shouldn't be alone at all! Especially with You-Know-Who on the loose! That Ron..." Ron was Harry's other best friend. He shared the prefect role with Harry, which was a rare occurrence, although not surprising, since Ron and Harry always had the same classes and always did their homework together.  
Harry smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm fine! See? All in one piece, unfortunately. Now please, let's just get to Professor Dumbledore. I wonder what he wants to see us for." Professor Dumbledore was the headmaster. He was extremely powerful, as Harry had had the privilege of witnessing last year, and was the only one Voldemort had ever been afraid of. Dumbledore always seemed to know what went on around the school grounds, and was one of the few people who believed Harry, Ron, and Hermione about their adventures with Voldemort and Sirius Black, a supposed murderer.   
Harry and Hermione headed out of the Gryffindor house and walked towards Dumbledore's tower. Harry slid a sideways look at Hermione. She had become increasingly pretty through the years, and everyone was noticing. She, of course, was still top of every class. She turned around and faced him. "Oh, Harry," she said. "I can't believe You-Know-Who is back...I'm actually scared...books won't help me much now. I mean, when he comes round, I can't exactly throw a book at him and expect that to kill him."   
Harry patted her awkwardly on the back. "It's all right, Hermione...we've beaten Voldemort many times...and Dumbledore's here...it'll be ok."  
Hermione attempted a small smile. 'No, you have beaten Voldemort many times.' The admiration showed in her tone.   
He turned her to him and planted his hands firmly on her shoulders. 'Hermione,' he said, 'I promise you're going to live through this. After all, you're the best student in all our classes, and you know all the spells. You're even better than some of the 6th years!'  
She smiled a little and hugged him. 'Thanks, Harry.'  
Just then, Ron came walking round the corner. 'There you two are,' he grinned, raising an eyebrow at Harry. 'Looking awfully comfortable, too.'  
Embarrassed, Harry and Hermione separated, Harry sending Ron a look that said It's not like that, don't worry. 'Well, come on, let's go,' said Hermione briskly. 'We don't want to end up late for the meeting. Professor McGonagall told me it's even more important than usual this year.'  
Harry and Ron grinned at each other. 'So it's finally coming out in the open,' whispered Ron loudly. 'I knew it couldn't stay a secret much longer. Love just can't hold back.'  
Hermione spun around, glaring. 'And what does that mean?'  
Ron patted her shoulder sympathetically. 'Don't worry, Hermione, I understand. McGonagall is pretty hot, for someone 20 years older.'  
Hermione raised her left eyebrow. 'Oh? Well, you sure would know better than me. I saw you two the other day, in that dark, empty classroom...'  
'What?' yelped Ron. 'I was asking something about prefection!'  
Harry laughed. Ron and Hermione had seemed to figure out a way to argue without too much bite. He remembered walking in on one of their arguments last year-something he didn't want to do again anytime soon.  
They walked up to a gargoyle. 'Earwax,' said Harry. The gargoyle slid aside to reveal a spiraling stairway. They hurried up to the headmaster's office.   
'Ah, yes, there you are,' said Dumbledore with a smile. 'Do come in, make yourselves comfortable.' Harry, Ron, and Hermione settled in some rather plush chairs. 'Hallo, Fawkes,' smiled Harry. Fawkes was Dumbledore's phoenix. 'What's going on?' he asked Dumbledore. 'It's Voldemort, isn't it?'   
Ron winced at the sound of the dreaded name.  
Dumbledore looked very seriously at them. 'Yes. It is. I want you to promise that you will not say a word to anyone about our conversations. Not a word.'  
'We promise,' said Hermione solemnly, while Ron and Harry nodded fervently.  
'These are going to be hard times in front of us. Quite possibly, worse then 14 years ago. You will finally see the horror of living when your parents did. Maybe then you will take to heart all the precautions that are underhand this year.' continued Dumbledore. 'We, everyone, must unite to resist Voldemort. Especially since Fudge is pretending nothing is happening. He is a fool, not able to see all the plain evidence. We must all put aside our differences, and pull together. This begins with everyone needing to know the truth.  
'One by one, I shall introduce the staff to Sirius. He plays a big part, and they need to know the truth about him. Also, you three may be asked to do many tasks on behalf of all of us who wish to live in peace. You shall be the chosen three among the school, since I can quite safely say that you have the most experience fighting dark wizardry. You three are appointed Guardians of this school, to help the teachers and me, and to be role models to the other students. This is a great honor, and along with it, a big responsibility. Can I count on you three?'  
Harry whispered vehemently, 'You can, sir.'  
Dumbledore smiled. 'I knew I could. Now, hurry off the meeting. You wouldn't be of much use if you didn't even know how to get into your common room! There will often be meetings among us. Here-'  
He handed them each of them what seemed like a glowing light. Harry looked more closely, and saw that it was actually a beautiful mini jewel emblem. It seemed to glow with an inner light. It immediately placed itself on his shoulder. Ron's did the same, but Hermione's dropped down her robes. 'It's on my stomach,' said Hermione. 'How inconvenient.'  
'This will glow brightly and burn slightly whenever a meeting is needed. It will also scream highly, but only so that you three can hear, if there is someone nearby on the Dark Side. You will find out more as we go along. Oh, yes, and here are new robes. They are to show that you three are the Guardians."  
They were much nicer than the usual black. They were silver, except ribbon that tied the robes together. That was green, as was the hood, and across the chest the robes stated 'Guardian' in black lettering.   
'Whenever you leave school grounds, the lettering will stop glowing, and your robes will look black.'   
Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared, awed at all this new information suddenly thrown at them. And such importantness! They drew themselves up sharply, held tall (yes, even Harry) by pride and a sense of duty. 'Right, then,' said Harry. 'Good day, Professor Dumbledore, sir.'  
'And thank you for trusting us,' added Hermione.  
And they descended the steps to the prefect meeting.  
  
  
'Wow,' breathed Ron. 'Can you believe this?'   
Hermione shook her head in wonder. 'It's...'she gestured helplessly, at a loss for words. Harry shushed them as they entered the Great Hall, late.   
Everyone stared.  
Babble broke out immediately.  
'Wow! Where'd they get those!'  
'They're sensational-'  
'Gorgeous-'  
'Are they allowed?'  
Professor McGonagall rapped the table sharply. 'Silence! All will be explained tonight at dinner. Right now, we need to discuss your privileges.'  
Gratefully, the Guardians slipped into their seats.  
'The prefect baths are located by the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The password is dark chocolate. That's all for now. You are dismissed.'  
  
Dearest Harry,  
I looked into your eyes the other day, but did you notice me? No. You were looking at the silly Ginny. I do hope you two are not together. I would be devastated.  
Fire-Life  
Oh yes, and don't bother trying a handwriting spell, or a send-back owl to find out who I am. It won't work, I've made sure of that.  
  
The second note was running over and over in Hermione's head. Harry had received it today, Monday, and he had shown her and Ron the two notes, in hopes they might recognize the handwriting or know whom it was. Obviously the person wasn't stupid, to be able to think of tracing spells and warding them away. They had tried the send back owl first, then the handwriting trace. The first time they had been led to a gnome, the second time it claimed the handwriting was Dumbledore's. They had canceled out that possibility immediately, though Ron had relentlessly poking fun at the idea. Now Hermione also had her suspicions about Harry and Ginny. She walked into Transfiguration class eagerly.   
'Turn to page 356 in your textbooks,' said Professor McGonagall, her voice ringing with authority. 'You are now on the level where you may start transfiguring other live objects. Especially at this time, it may be needed.   
'Transfiguring living things is extremely difficult, much more than transfiguring rocks. First of all, you need whatever you're transfiguring to co-operate with you, otherwise the transfiguring will not work. You must figure out a way to calm it down. Then, you must picture what you wish to change your object into with the utmost clarity. You must picture every detail. Only then should you shout 'Transfigurious Livimondo!' Also, for best results, your wand should be waved like this-'  
Professor McGonagall raised her wand sharply in the air, then brought it down at perfect 45° angle, then looped it in a circle twice, before pointing it at a trembling Neville. He relaxed when the Professor did not shout any transfiguring spell. She smiled, and said,  
'For your objects, Hagrid has very kindly agreed to let us use his nifflers. Come on, follow me, now.'  
Ron looked delighted to be with the nifflers again. Nifflers were cute, furry, cuddly little animals that sought out gold as easily as bloodhounds sought their prey.  
'Mornin'!' called out Hagrid, a huge, friendly man. He taught Care of Magical Creatures, as he had a great fondness for the nastiest, meanest animals. Hagrid grinned when he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione's silver robes. 'I got the nifflers right over 'ere.' The class ran over eagerly, as they had all liked the nifflers and were eager to start transfiguring.   
Professor McGonagall spoke out over the babble. 'Now, remember, it's Transfigurious Livimondo! And remember how the wand must be waved, and to picture the transfiguring extremely clearly. I don't expect any of you to get it today, so don't worry too much. However, I will expect every single one of you to be able to do this by Thursday. I want all of you to try to transfigure these nifflers into anything but humans! Go!'  
'Well, what are you going to try, Harry?' asked Hermione.   
'I'm going to try my hand at turning it into a house-elf.' replied Harry. 'I can picture one all too well!'  
'Good idea,' said Ron. 'I was going to try a baby dragon-ugh-I can remember Norbert-that day he bit me-'  
Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully. 'I don't think you should do a dragon. That's too hard. Why don't we all do a house-elf?' She grinned. 'We'll have a head start, the nifflers and elves both have such long noses!'   
Harry concentrated on his niffler. 'Calm down, now, yes, you want to go to sleeeeeep, nice easy sleeeeeep,' he crooned, stroking the soft fur. "You just want some looooonngg rest, don't you?"  
'Let your heart be light  
Push your troubles away  
Lie down and drift in honeyed dreams,  
Dearest'  
Ron looked at Hermione, astonished. 'I didn't know you sang so well.'  
She grinned. 'Thanks. I think we should nudge Harry.'  
Harry opened his eyes. 'I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting.'  
While Hermione had sang, the nifflers twitched less, and finally settled comfortably at the trio's feet, emitting little snuffling noises. Due to Hermione's excellent singing, nifflers within 15 feet of her had all drifted off. Hermione smiled. 'Oh, they are darling, aren't they?'  
Next, Harry pictured a house-elf very clearly in his mind. He pictured the tennis ball eyes, the pencil shaped nose, the elephant sized ears, the long fingers and feet. He concentrated very hard, brought his wand up, then flicked it down at a 45° angle, looped twice, and pointed it at his niffler, hissing, "Transfigurious Livimondo!" The niffler twitched, and with a burst of gray smoke, developed huge ears. Harry sighed. 'Damn, I was close.'  
Similar things had happened to Ron and Hermione's nifflers. Ron's niffler had sprouted long feet, and Hermione's had tennis ball eyes and a pencil shaped nose. She concentrated again, summoning all her energy, waved her wand, and shouted, 'Transfigurious Livimondo!'  
This time, her niffler burst with a haze of pink smoke, and when the smoke cleared, it was a house-elf!  
'Oh, look here, everyone! Miss Granger's done it!' McGonagall pointed out to everyone. 'And Harry and Ron are quite close.'  
Suddenly Neville fainted. Everyone turned around, and to their amazement, next to him stood a beautiful hippogriff! Professor McGonagall choked out, 'and Neville seems to have succeeded with a beautiful hippogriff! Excellent work today. Class time is over, I'll take Mr. Longbottom to Madame Pomfrey.'  
Hagrid rushed over to Harry and his friends, beaming. 'So, the three Guardians, eh? Ye look great- 'Arry, yer dad and mum would've been dead proud! Guardians of the school!'  
Harry grinned. 'Thanks, Hagrid.'  
'I should go owl my parents right away about this! Mum'll love it.' added Ron. 'And I can't wait to see George and Fred's faces, they've always complained about the robes-'  
'Come on,' said Hermione impatiently. 'We've go to get to class now! Good bye, Hagrid!'  
'Yea, see you later!' chorused Harry and Ron.  
They walked off, with Hagrid smiling at their backs.  
Then his smile slowly faded. It was coming...Dumbledore had now appointed Guardians. Voldemort was back; there was no denying it. He hoped the kids knew the responsibility lying on their shoulders.   
  
THANKS TO: HersheyKisses (why'd you have to find me?!), BATTGURL, Byte (thanks for an honest opinion! Originally it wasn't Harry, it was no one, and I wanted it to be a guy but I didn't want Draco in the picture yet. So Harry became momentarily weak.), Melissa, Vampiress01 (Sorry that not everyone killed themselves! I'm going to make a lot of people die later)  



	3. A new Guardian, Ginny's date, and a Wite...

The Guardians  
Chapter Three  
A/N: The third chapter! Finally! (Good thing you emailed me, Kelly, else I probably would never have posted this.) Well, in this chapter, Fire Life is going cuckoo, as you can see, and someone is added as a Champion! There's two mysterious figures... a little morning scene between Harry and Hermione...and you discover the playa side of Ron. Er, sort of, at least...oh yes, and there's a plant you learn about, called Hops.   
  
Dearest Harry,  
You still have not talked to me. You don't think I'm pretty enough? That crushes my fragile ego, you know. I always thought that I was fair. Harry, why are you ignoring me?   
Fire-Life  
You can't escape my love.  
  
It was dinnertime, and the Great Hall was full of cheerful chatter and gossip. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were huddled together near the head of the Gryffindor table, whispering to each other about what would happen later.  
Harry shook his head. 'We better be ready to hold Hagrid back when he first sees Sirius. He'll go bonkers at the sight of him!'  
Hermione agreed. 'And we have to watch him and make sure he doesn't let anything slip about Sirius, or You-Know-Who!'  
The trio exchanged dark looks. They knew Hagrid when he was drunk. He often let things slip, especially if there was some gruesome monster in the deal.   
Suddenly the Great Hall quieted, and Hermione could see that Dumbledore had stood up.  
'Good evening,' he smiled.  
'I am glad to see that so many students have returned to Hogwart's welcoming bosom. Much more than I expected! Tonight I shall inform you on how things are to be.   
'First of all, I have chosen three Guardians. It is their job to help protect the school, along with the staff and I. They are all students. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, will you please come up?'  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood up and walked up to Dumbledore, who smiled warmly at them. Hermione could feel the entire school's eyes on them. She cleared her throat. 'Sonorus,' she muttered, pointing her wand at her throat. Her voice became magically magnified. 'We would like to say that we are honored to be chosen as the school's Guardians. We will certainly do our best, and if anyone might have a suggestion for either the faculty or us, feel free to talk to us about it. If you have any questions, you can also ask us. And now Headmaster Dumbledore will inform you about some new rules.'   
Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with amusement at Hermione's speech, and she blushed. 'First of all, you are all expected to behave as usual. All classes and tests are not only to continue, but they are intensified, as you may have surmised from looking at the textbook list.' Here a large groan filled the Hall. 'However, you can never go anywhere alone. You must always be accompanied by someone. I suggest making a buddy group. And if there are any instructions given, you are to comply immediately, no matter where you are or what you are in the process of doing. That is all, for now, there will be announcements such as this every week or so. You are dismissed.'   
The students filed out of the Great Hall, much quieter then usual.  
'By the way, there will be two balls this year. One will be on October 13th, to celebrate the Champions and all the students that have returned. The other will be sometime at the end of the year.'  
Heads lifted, and faces cheered up, and once more, babble rose excitedly.  
  
  
Draco frowned. So, now Potty, Weasel, and Grass had been chosen as Champions. How typical. Some people had all the luck and admirers, and of course Potty couldn't do anything without his precious sidekicks. What did he see in that broke, freckled Weasel or in Mudblooded Hermione? Admittedly, Hermione was awfully pretty...but no, the honorable Potter wouldn't take advantage of one of his best friends. Or would he? After all, he was 15 now, and hormones couldn't be avoided, and the wizarding world didn't have as many age restrictions as the Muggle world did.  
Draco sighed.  
Father,  
You will not believe what has happened at this fool school. Dumbledore has decided to appoint Potter, Weasley, and that Mudblood Granger as Champions of Hogwarts. They are even having a ball in their honor. Supposedly, they are to 'assist' the staff in defending the school. Of course, they are all Gryffindors. I believe Dumbledore is rather particular to Gryffindors. I suggest you complain immediately to the Ministry, as Headmasters are not supposed to favor any student. I am having trouble getting any information as to what Dumbledore's plans of action are, since he despises Slytherins. Yes, I know you told me not to try, since Dumbledore reveals secrets as much as a clay sculpture would.  
Your son,  
Draco  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together in their cozy little room. Dumbledore had given them a secret room in the Gryffindor area, where they could sleep, study, and talk in private, so the other students wouldn't find out anything they weren't supposed to. It was also there as an extra safety measure, in case Voldemort or his followers dared enter Hogwarts.  
Hermione yawned and stretched. 'Well, I'm finished. Let's see, I've finished all my homework, and that Arithmancy report, do you think a 10 scroll length is enough? The Professor only asked for 7 but I wanted to do well, and it was really very interesting to do, that's why I've finished today, even though it's not due till 4 days from now, but I like to stay on top of things...say, have you two anyone in mind to take to the ball?'  
Ron was amused. 'Thinking about that already? I'm not sure yet of whom I might want to ask. But that transfer girl, Alayss, is awfully pretty. How about you?'  
Hermione blushed. 'Oh, I don't know. I haven't really set my sights on anyone this year. But I wouldn't want to have to ask anyone, I'd much prefer the guy asking me.' She glanced at Harry quickly.  
Ron made a face. 'Ya, we have to do all the hard work.'  
'Ow!' exclaimed Harry.   
Ron rolled his eyes. How could Harry be so stupid?  
'Look, the jewel! It's glowing right through my robes! And it really does burn.'  
Ron's eyes widened as his jewel proceeded to speak. It was Dumbledore's voice. 'Guardians, I have just invited Professor Sprout over. She is to meet Sirius. Go quickly to the Whomping Willow, and use Harry's invisibility cloak!'  
'Right!' Harry quickly rifled through his trunk to withdraw the silvery material. He threw it over himself, Ron, and Hermione. 'Come one! Grab your wands...'  
They sneaked out of the Gryffindor House and out to the grounds silently. Crossing the field, they finally ended up next to the Whomping Willow, a ferocious tree that had hurt many people...unless you knew how to calm it. Harry ducked under the flailing branches and pressed his hand to a knob on the trunk. The branches immediately stopped moving and a little hole appeared in the trunk. The hole led to a tunnel, which led to a deserted house known as the Shrieking Shack, located at the top of the hill at Hogsmeade. They smiled at a black dog, waiting for them. It's tail wagged. 'Hey, Sirius!' said Harry. 'It's good to see you again, you've been careful, haven't you?'  
The dog's head nodded. 'Good,' said Harry, visibly relieved.  
Just then, Professor Dumbledore appeared with a small witch, Professor Sprout.  
'Hello, Guardians,' smiled Dumbledore. 'I trust you had a safe trip here?'  
'Yes, no problem at all,' replied Hermione.   
Professor Sprout looked about suspiciously. 'Well hello, Hermione, Harry, Ron. Why are you here? And who is this -achoo!- nice dog? Surely you three aren't the people I'm supposed -achoo!- to meet, I already know you. Albus, am I to meet this black -achoo!- dog here?' she squeaked. 'I'm allergic to dogs, you know.'  
'My dear Sprout, do sit down.' said Dumbledore pleasantly. 'This is not a real dog. I am pleased to introduce Sirius Black!'  
Professor Sprout screamed and toppled over. 'EEEEEEEEEE! SIRIUS BLACK! Oh, Albus, how'd you find him? Augh! Help! It's Sirius Black! Dear me, where is my wand?'   
The black dog changed into a human with scraggly black hair. Sirius looked a lot better than the last time Ron had seen him. He wasn't as skinny.  
'Professor Sprout, it's ok!' said Ron. 'Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's on our side.'  
'Yes,' agreed Harry. 'He's never killed anyone. That was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius is my godfather, did you know?'  
Is it really that important that he's your godfather? thought Ron resentfully. Must you always be in the spotlight?  
Professor Sprout looked ready to faint. 'He's-good? Oh, I'm feeling dizzy.'  
Sirius bowed low. 'Professor Sprout, I guarantee you that I am one hundred percent true to Dumbledore.'  
'Now, Sprout, do listen,' said Dumbledore sternly. 'If we are to oppose Lord Voldemort, we must all be united. Black is, indeed, on our side, and I trust him. Really now, he's been helping me for months. Forget all those silly stories about Sirius murdering 12 people, because he did not. Why don't you allow the Guardians explain?'   
And so the three Guardians-Ron, Hermione, and Harry- proceeded to explain what had happened in their third year, when Harry and Hermione had rescued Sirius, what the real story was, how even Snape had put aside his dislike to unite.   
By the end, the Guardians were exhausted. Sirius looked anxious. 'Professor Dumbledore, I think they have explained quite enough. They should be going to bed now, they need their rest-'  
'Quite right,' agreed Dumbledore amiably. 'That will be enough, you three should go and get some rest now. Sleep well, and be careful going back. Good night. I will take care of the rest.'  
'Good night, Sirius,' said Harry.   
Sirius gave him a hug. 'Watch out now,' he warned Harry. 'You too, Ron, Hermione.'  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped on the invisibility cloak and snuck back across the grounds to their new room.  
Once they checked that the door was sound proofed and locked, Ron shook his head. 'It just seems so hard to accept, that You-Know-Who is back...after all these years...tonight made it more real, more believable, and yet-yet-I still can't...oh, I don't know!'  
Hermione nodded. 'I know exactly what you mean, Ron. It's there, you believe it, but you still feel untouched. Despite all that happens every year at Hogwarts, because even then, Voldemort wasn't really back, he still wasn't so powerful.'  
Ron winced. 'Please, Hermione, do you have to say his name?'  
Harry broke in. 'Look, Ron, I know it's hard for you to say it, but you've got to. You need to say his name-calling him You-Know-Who doesn't do anything to help you face him. Dumbledore said so himself, to me. Anyway, when we meet up with him, you can't call him You-Know-Who! I mean, 'Hey, You-Know-Who, yeah you, I'm talking to you! In the black robes! You're going down, there's no denying it, come back here! Chicken, You-Know-Who?'''  
They laughed at the image, Ron a bit resentfully.   
'You're right,' admitted Ron. 'I'll try to say his real name now. VOLDEMORT.'  
Hermione smiled encouragingly. 'There, you've got it. Well, we should sleep now, after all, you want to stay up in classes, otherwise you won't learn anything.'  
Harry and Ron groaned, then laughed. 'Right, g' night, Hermione, good night, Harry.' said Ron.  
'Good night,' they echoed.   
The Guardians each went to their separate beds.  
  
The hooded figure watched them in his Witessen. 'Sleep well, my children,' he hissed. 'Your time is coming...'  
  
  
She walked through the mists, head held high. No, not walked-drifted. Floated. Harry couldn't find the word to describe it. Her soft strawberry hair, in curls around her milky white face, gleamed in the faint, rosy dawn light. Her brown eyes looked soft and open, yet there was a mystical quality behind them, a concealed secret. She had pouty, full lips-not to mention a full figure-and she wore simple robes of sea-green and white. Harry drank in every feature of her with veneration. He started towards her. 'Miss-do you need some help? What's your name?' he asked timidly.  
The girl turned towards him, and reached out. 'Oh, Harry, do look out. There's evil in the air-pain-suffering-oh, I can taste it, feel it, coming closer and closer-' the girl sighed. 'The times are not good, Harry, but I trust you to fulfill your prophecy. Make your parents proud of you, make all your ancestors proud, make me proud-' and she vanished into the mists, with Harry still tingling where her hand had touched his face so tenderly. A small, delicate hand-but he had felt the pulsing strength-flowing into him-feeding him courage-and her words- fulfill your prophecy, make your parents proud of you-  
Harry drifted off into darkness, slumbering peacefully once again, dreamless. A figure watched him from afar.  
'Oh, Harry,' she said, sadly. 'Oh, Harry.'  
  
Harry woke up the next day, feeling disturbed. What was that dream last night? A beautiful woman...telling him something...did she mention danger? He searched his memory.   
'Morning,' mumbled Ron sleepily. ' 'S time to get up already?'   
'Yea,' said Harry. 'Where's Puriadne?'  
Ron frowned. 'Who the hell is Puriadne?'  
Harry flushed. 'Oh,' he said. 'Hermione. I don't know why I said Puriadne, it just popped out.'  
Hermione came out of their private bathroom, a fluffy green towel wrapped around her slim figure. Her eyes widened. 'You're up already?'  
Harry looked away. 'Yea, we just woke up.'  
Ron stared openly, and then blushed. 'Er, are you done with the bathroom?' he asked, looking furiously at the floor.   
Hermione nodded, then remembered that they weren't looking at her, so they couldn't see. She cleared her throat. "Yes, go ahead."  
Ron went in, sneaking a sideways glance at Hermione as he passed her.   
'Er,' said Harry awkwardly. 'Did you just take a shower?'  
Of course she just did, thought Harry. Why else would she be wrapped in a towel, smelling like fresh flowers?  
Hermione was very aware of the tension in the room. She smiled seductively, enjoying Harry's embarrassment. 'Yes, I wanted to make myself...fresh.' She said throatily. She sashayed across the room, hips swaying. She sat down in Harry's lap, crossing one leg over the other. She put one arm around his shoulder, and stroked his face with her other hand. She tilted her head forward so that her hair created a curtain on one side. She leaned forward, Harry closed his eyes, and-  
She laughed and slapped him gently. 'Eager little puppy, aren't we?' she cooed.  
Harry grinned. 'Hey, can't blame me. I just woke up.'  
She gave him a knowing look.   
Harry slipped into his robes as Ron came out of the bathroom. Ron was still blushing, and Harry slipped in to brush his teeth.  
  
Breakfast was not quite up to its usual standards. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Hermione finished early and excused herself to go to the library.  
Ron nudged him. 'Wow, Hermione looked awfully sexy this morning, didn't she?'  
Harry agreed. 'Yea, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. There she was, standing in nothing but a towel...'  
Ron smirked. 'I'll be waking up earlier every day from now on!'  
Harry told Ron what Hermione had done to him.  
They laughed, then Harry grew serious.  
'Last night I had a dream. I was going to tell you and Hermione at breakfast, but since she dashed off already, I'll tell you first. Well, there first was this girl...she was even prettier than Herm...' and Harry proceeded to tell Ron the rest. 'So, what do you make of it?'  
Ron was pale. 'Aw, it was probably just a dream, and dreams aren't real, right? I mean, your scar didn't hurt, so it wasn't You- and sign of Voldemort or anything.'  
Harry sighed. 'I guess we should go tell Sirius today. He'll have something to say.'  
'Yea,' Ron agreed. 'He always does.'  
  
Gin, want to come to the ball with me?  
I'll have to think about it. Mind waiting a week?  
Do you have anyone else in mind?  
No. I just want to think.  
Come on. I don't bite. I'm even writing really neat for you.  
I'm flattered, but don't sound too eager.  
Ginny looked appraisingly at Paul, across the Hall. They had been writing quick messages in the air. He was a Ravenclaw 5th year, and was awfully sweet. They had talked a couple of times in the hallway. He wasn't exactly handsome, but was nice looking. His warm brown eyes always locked onto Ginny's whenever they talked, and he had a smooth complexion along with soft hands. He was taller, of course, but not so much that her neck hurt, like it did whenever she talked to her brother Bill.  
I'd love to.  
Yea! Love ya; I knew you'd come around!  
Look out, Paul; she's a knockout in her dress robes.  
Ginny looked across the table, where Hermione was smiling mischievously. 'That was private business, Hermione!' Ginny scolded.  
Hermione snorted. 'Yes, but half the hall saw!'  
It was true. The people that had heard were all 'awwwwwwwwww'ing and applauding.  
Ginny blushed furiously, but grinned with all the attention.  
From the Ravenclaw table, Paul smiled at her, a secret, just-between-the-two-of-us smile that warmed her insides, made her feel as if she hade just sunk into a warm, bubbly bath with a soft, cushiony bottom. Her stomach turned. I guess I did like him more than a friend, after all.  
A few seats away, Harry was not smiling.  
  
Dumbledore sighed wearily. Lucius was really such a pain. Always insisting the Malfoy honor being upheld-poor Draco. Dumbledore had no doubt in his mind that Lucius was serving under Voldemort again. And the demand of Draco being made a Champion? It was preposterous. Unthinkable. But maybe...he sat up straighter.  
What if he could turn Draco to his side? A spy, just like Snape was? Of course, it was extremely dangerous, and he was just a boy, but Dumbledore only wanted some low-level spying. Nothing as tricky and detailed as Snape had done, just an idea of what the Dark side was planning. And all that was needed was-yes, that would be enough-  
  
Ron awoke to a burning feeling at his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize that it was the emblem on his shoulder. He sighed. The demands of a Guardian were really very harsh. What with these super early morning calls-hey, a guy needed energy to be a good Guardian! All those girls in the halls that admired him and attacked him whenever he appeared, and living in the same luxurious room with a very sexy girl (at least, when she had only a towel wrapped around her) and a depressed, rejected guy as roommates.  
'Hey, Harry, Hermione,' he said loudly, wrinkling his nose at all the 'H's in the sentence.   
He heard a groan. 'Ugh, what?' said Harry, sounding very disgruntled.   
'Dumbledore's signaling us.'  
'This early?'  
'Yea. Get up, get up, we need to get dressed. It's cold in the halls.'  
Hermione said sensibly, 'Why don't we just talk into the emblems?'  
Ron felt stupid. 'Oh, yea, I guess we could do that.'  
Harry sat up, his hair sticking out on one side and flat on the other. Ron stifled a laugh-Harry looked completely ridiculous. 'And hooooooooow do we do that, anyway? he drooled.  
Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice filled the room, startling them all. 'Just press the center jewel and then speak in that general direction, if you want to talk. When you're done, just press it again. I can hear everything between the times that you press it.'  
Hermione looked cross. 'Well, mine's on my stomach, and that's pretty annoying. Ron, you do it.'  
'Why not Harry?' he complained.  
'Because he can't talk without drooling. Makes me wonder what he was dreaming about.'  
Ron awkwardly lifted his arm slightly, pressed the center, then spoke to his arm, feeling extremely foolish. 'Er, can you hear me?'  
'Yes.'  
Harry laughed crazily. 'You look like you're sniffing your armpit!'  
Hermione abruptly fell off her bed. 'Ouch.' she said, very seriously. 'I'm fine, don't mind me, keep sniffing-aah-talking, I mean.'  
Ron was beet red, but he asked Dumbledore, 'What's wrong?'  
'It's Lucius Malfoy. Apparently, Draco owled him about the fact that you three were selected as Guardians. Now, Lucius wants me to appoint Draco as one, too, accusing me of House bias. He also blithered on a bit about the Malfoy family honor. He tried to bribe me, saying that if I made Draco a Guardian, he would direct a little scare towards Fudge to convince him that Voldemort is really back. Therefore giving us a little nudge-supposedly. I'm not buying any of it, however, I've decided to appoint Draco as a Guardian alongside you.'   
Harry spluttered madly. 'What? Malfoy? A Guardian? That's not even funny, he's nothing but a whining little ninny who's nothing without his hulking sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle at his side. And he's a Slytherin, and he's the son of a devoted Death Eater! Lucius, by god! He's right up there with Voldy, and I've no doubt that Malfoy has always been bred to grow up as the next Dark Lord. You can't make him a Guardian, that's just plain crazy!'  
Ron and Hermione stared at him, openmouthed. 'You noodle-tongued git,' Hermione hissed. 'May I remind you that that's Dumbledore you're talking to?'  
Dumbledore said on the other side, 'I can still hear everything. Let me remind you, Harry, that you were almost a Slytherin yourself. I don't think you're the one to go around insulting Slytherins. It's common prejudice, and I have high-all right, not high-some hopes for Draco. He could be very valuable. He just needs a push in the right direction, and think about it, he could become a spy for us. Very low-level, of course, I wouldn't want to risk his life that much, he's just a teenager, but even some spying is very useful.'  
Ron had not said anything all this time, but his face was admirably red, and he looks even madder than Harry. Ron was boiling inside. Malfoy? A Guardian alongside him? The two families had been sworn enemies for generations.   
Dumbledore said very firmly, 'That is all. My mind is made up. I bid you a good rest after this.'  
Hermione looked at him sympathetically. 'I'm sure we can work this out. After all, you don't want Voldemort to win, do you?'  
  
The next day, every time Hermione passed Draco in the hallway, she could see a triumphant smirk on his pale face. Dumbledore was going to announce to the school the new addition at dinner. How was she supposed to put up with Draco? Not to mention Draco, Harry, and Ron all in the same room. She sighed. Dumbledore had decided that all Champions should room together, for maximum safety and contact. He had put them in a new secret room, somewhere between the two houses, for Draco had absolutely put his foot down at the idea of spending his nights in the Gryffindor House area.   
She walked into Herbology and squeezed through the crowd of adoring girls to sit next to Harry and Ron. The girl that was sitting in her seat was now in Ron's lap. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.  
'Enjoying yourself?' she said dryly.  
'Hermione, you're living with such sweethearts.' cooed the girl sitting in Ron's lap. 'Especially Ron here.'  
Ron's ears grew pink with pleasure, as Harry usually got the attention. However, not many girls were around Harry, since his eyes looked so sad and angry.  
'Is it true?' asked another girl, whom Hermione recognized as Laurel. 'I heard that Draco Malfoy is now a Guardian, and he's moving in with you guys!'  
Now all the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors around the room were listening.  
'Yes,' sighed Hermione. 'It's true. I couldn't believe it at first, either.'  
Everyone looked pityingly at Hermione, especially the people who had witnessed some of Draco, Harry, and Ron's fights.  
'That must suck,' said a guy across the room.  
'Not too much,' giggled Lavender. 'Draco is pretty handsome. And come on, Hermione, you and three guys in a secluded room?'  
Hermione gave Lavender a withering look. 'I'm not like that.'  
Harry smiled slyly. 'How about that time you came out in a towel and sat down and seduced me?'  
There were exclamations of delight all over the room, and collectively, they all leaned in.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'You know I was just baiting you, Harry. And you jumped to it, you should have seen yourself, lips puckered and eyes closed. I could even feel...oh, never mind that detail.'  
'What!' exclaimed Harry.  
Everyone laughed.  
Professor Sprout, looking just as entertained as everyone else, cleared her throat. 'Time for class. Lulu, get off Ron's lap, please.  
'Today we are learning about Hops, a very interesting plant. Inside the seed lives a woodland creature. For the boys, you get a nymph, and for the girls, you get a satyr. It's opposite sex because the nymphs and satyrs serve only the opposite sex. They help you think clearly and remember things, and in addition they enhance your magical powers-that is, if you can get them to like you. Of course, oftentimes this means some-' she cleared her throat in discomfort '-slight seduction involved. But it's how much you pay attention to them that really matters.'  
'Sure it is,' muttered Ron to Hermione and Harry.  
'The plant itself is also quite helpful. It is a vine, from 15-30 feet long. The vine is very strong, and the more your little immortal creature likes you, the longer and stronger the vine is. Same goes with the leaves-the more the immortal likes you, the stronger the scent is. The scent befuddles your enemies slightly. Nothing that great, it just causes their reflexes to slow down a little, and causes their mind to become slightly muddled and confused.'  
'Awesome!' said Neville excitedly.  
Everyone agreed. 'Sounds pretty cool,' said Seamus.  
The girls nudged each other, and the guys giggled.  
Hermione frowned. Wasn't this a little backwards?  
'Well, what are we waiting for?' asked Mike. Hermione noticed he was sitting next to Paul, Ginny's dance date. She immediately mouthed to him, work with you!  
He looked surprised, but nodded.  
Sprout smiled. 'Not so fast. There's a little complication.'  
The class groaned.  
'Now start taking notes. First of all, remember how I told you that the immortals started out in the seed, right? The problem is, they're dormant. That means they're sleeping. In order for the plant to grow properly, and the immortal as well, you must wake it up. Are you all taking notes? Record these steps: First, you and you partner will drop 5 seeds into a container of water. Some of the seeds will sink. The ones that float are the ones you want. If you have extras, hand them to me. Let's see-the satyr seeds are brown, and the nymph seeds are green. Take you and your partner's seeds, skim them off, and put them in another container filled with water. Not too cold or hot, mind you-they should be 27°c, give or take a little. You better be taking notes, this is important. You must soak the seeds for 24-40 hours. We will be soaking them for 32 hours. After you have sufficiently soaked the seeds, mix them with damp peat/dragon dung moss. There they will finally grow. Be sure to talk to it for at least 4 hours a day, feeding them much promises of the world out there. Water them every three days, thoroughly. Oh, yes, and whenever you want to call on your immortal's powers, say humulus lupulus. Bring them to class the day after tomorrow.  
'Now, pick out your partners and start soaking.'  
Hermione walked over to Paul. 'Hi, I'm Hermione.'  
He smiled. 'I know.'  
Wow, he's got gorgeous eyes. Ginny was right.  
'I'm very serious about school,' she warned him.   
He laughed. 'Yea, Ginny told me.'  
'She's very excited about the dance. Actually, that's mainly why I wanted to be your partner. You know, making sure you're not a total creep.'  
He raised his left eyebrow. 'So, am I?'  
She raised her own left eyebrow. 'You're all right. Do something to convince me of what a man you are.' She added suggestively.  
He stared.  
She laughed. 'There, now I know you're not a total creep. You passed the test.'  
'Why, cause I didn't make a move on you?'  
'Yup. Come on, let's go get the seeds.'  
  
  
Thanks goes to: Pottermouth (have you read any of the people on my fav authors list? They're my idols, and are mature, too ;) ), Czarina of the pink squirrels (thanks, deah), Lady Elanor, AJaKe (you'll see! Sometimes in chapter.....7? I dunno yet), and DreamStella. Thanks for reading!  



End file.
